love
by rosebud9669
Summary: Yami x Yugi. one-shot.


Yugi layed in his bed. Confused. Earlier Yami had asked him to visit him inside the millenium puzzle. But never gave Yugi a reason...  
Yugi decided he'd wait until nightfall so no one would notice him missing. He took a deep breath and entered the puzzle.

He opened the door to Yami's room and saw candle light everywhere. The large room was filled with candles and roses, but Yami was nowhere around. Yugi stepped further into the room and heard the door shut behind him. He jumped and spun around, but no one was there. Yugi was slightly scared because he never saw Yami's room like this before... or in fact Yami not in the room. Yugi walked in further and noticed a piece of paper on a table. It read: "Yugi please make yourself comfortable, I'll be with you shortily. ~Yami~" Yugi sat down in a chair and waited. He had waited for about 10 minutes and was really getting scared because Yami wasen't the kind of person who kept others waiting. Then suddenily the candles all went out and the room was pitch black. Yugi shivered in fear, he was terrified now, he began to tear up. Then he heard a snap and the room was lit with candle light once again, only this time Yami stood in the center of the room. Yugi looked at Yami in both shock and relief, and wiped away the tears from his eyes. Yami's eyes widened when he realized Yugi was crying. Yami walked over to Yugi and said, "Im sorry to keep you waiting, and even more sorry to scare you." Yami put his hands on Yugi's cheeks and pulled him closer and kissed him softily. Yugi's eyes widened with shock, he pushed Yami away and said, "What was that for?" Yami looked at Yugi sweetily and replied, "It's because I love you Yugi." Yugi stared at Yami in shock and began to tear up again. Yami walked closer to Yugi and said, "What's wrong Yugi?" Yugi replied, "I-I Love Y-You to Yami!" and lept into Yami's arms. Yami smiled and carried Yugi into another room. Yami put Yugi down gentily onto a large bed and put his legs around yugi's waist and his hands above Yugi's shoulders and supported himself above Yugi. Yugi looked around and noticed more candles and roses. He looked up at Yami who was smiling down at Yugi. Yami said, "You know you look utterily adorible when you cry." Then he lowered himself and kissed Yugi on the lips, then the neck. He used his right hand to lift up Yugi's shirt, and kissed Yugi's chest. Starting on the collar bone then moving his way down to Yugi's naval. Yugi started moaning and wispered, "Pin me down Yami... Please!" Yami looked up in disbelief and replied, "Are you sure?" Yugi looked down at Yami and said, " Please Yami I want It!" Yami replied, "Ok. If that's what u really want." and he pinned Yugi's wrists down. Yami un-zipped Yugi's pants with his teeth and slowily licked his way back up Yugi's chest, so they were face to face. Yami said, "Yugi i'll need my hands." "But I can use these." Yami pulled a pair of hand cuffs out from his back pocket and showed them to Yugi. Yugi looked up at Yami and said, "Ok." Yami grabbed Yugi's waist and dragged him up the bed until they reached the head board. Yami put the hand cuffs around the top of the head board and then put them on Yugi's wrists. Yami smiled and said, "There... now..." Yami pulled off Yugi's pants and spread Yugi's legs apart. Yami began to lick and suck Yugi's lenght. Yugi moaned and began to breath heavily. Yugi moaned loudily and said, "Yami I-Im gonna c-cum!" Yami swallowed Yugi's cum and wiped off the rest from his mouth. Yami lifted up Yugi's hips. Yami unzipped his pants and pulled them down slightily, he rubbed his lenght and said to Yugi, "Are You Ready?" Yugi nodded. Yami slowily entered Yugi. Yugi closed his eyes and and began to moan. Yami thrusted slowily at first then sped up. Yugi Moaned loudily and began to cry from the pain. Yami smirked and kissed Yugi passionatily. Yugi cummed onto his and Yami's stomach. Yami Thrusted even harder until Yugi was completily crying. Yami looked an Yugi's adorible eyes with tears streaming downhis cheeks. Yami moaned and cummed inside Yugi. Yugi threw his head back and moaned. Yami said, "I love You Yugi" and licked away one of Yugi's tears. Yugi panted and said,"I Love You Too Yami."  
They cleaned up and Yugi went back to his own bed.

Yugi wondered why Yami didn't say goodnight before he left the puzzle. Then Yugi felt a arm warp around his waist and pull him in. He looked over his shoulder and saw Yami smiling at him. Yugi smiled and Yami said, "Goodnight my love." and kissed him sweetly on the lips. They snuggled for the night and when Yugi woke up Yami was gone but there was a note on his nightstand. It read: "My Love, please see me in the puzzle tonight at 11. If your late I'll come to you! I love you more than anything in the world and i promise I'll always be here for you. Love You Yugi, ~Yami~"  
Yugi hugged the note and layed back down in his bed and sighed. He wispered, "I Love You Yami!"


End file.
